1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to locking means, and more particularly, to a locking device for locking a heat-dissipating member securely in position on a computer circuit board, such as on the CPU (central processing unit) mount on a computer circuit board used to mount the package of a CPU device.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer chips, such as CPU chips will produce heat during operation when electric current flows therethrough. If not dissipated, the heat will accumulate and then cause damage to the circuitry of the chips. Therefore, the CPU adapter on a computer circuit board is customarily mounted with a heat-dissipating member that can dissipate heat away from the CPU. One conventional heat-dissipating member is illustrated in FIG. 1, which is formed with a plurality of fin-like pieces for increasing heat-dissipating surface.
Conventionally, a heat-dissipating member is mounted and secured on a CPU mount by using a plastic frame which is formed with a plurality of hook pins for fastening the heat-dissipating member tightly on the CPU mount. One drawback to this structure, however, is that the plastic frame is difficult, and thus involves laborious effort, to mount and dismount. The plastic frame is an insulator that contributes nothing to the heat-dissipating efficiency. Further, the heat produced by the CPU may degrade the mechanical properties of the plastic frame, causing the plastic frame not able to secure the heat-dissipating member tightly in position on the CPU.
One improvement on the locking means for securing a heat-dissipating member on a CPU mount is disclosed in ROC Utility Model No. 270562. The locking device of this patent can be used on ZIF CPU mount. It includes a metal presser and a metal locking plate that allows for easy mounting and high heat-dissipating efficiency. One drawback to this patent however, is that the mounting and dismounting of the device require the use of two hands or hand tools to carry out. This drawback makes the patent difficult to use in practice. Some users may even get hurt when mounting or dismounting the locking device of this patent.
There exists, therefore, a need for a new locking device which can be mounted or dismounted effortlessly and safely. This new locking device should also be easy and quick to mount so that production time can be reduced for increased competitiveness on the market. Moreover, this new locking device should be adjustable in length so that it can be used to lock heat-dissipating members of various dimensions.